onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Seijaku no Apostle
Seijaku no Apostle (静寂のアポストル, Uncrowned Greatest Hero) is a single from the band JAM Project. It was used as the opening theme song for the One Punch Man anime adaptation, being featured through the whole 2nd season. __TOC__ Lyrics TV Size Kanji= 平穏だった街に 轟音響かせ来るぞ ヤバい！ケバい！ Monsters！ 先陣切んの誰だ？ 怪人排除の際は 破壊＆誤解…無礼講！ We know "We are HEROES！" (Ah) なぜ悪に (オマエ) 生まれたのか？ (答え) 知りたいなら (特別) 教えよう 今夜正義のパンチでド派手に 散るのが宿命(さだめ) (HERO) その名はヤツのためにある (Go！ Go！) 静寂の拳(けん)を 突き上げろ！ (HERO) 孤独を背負う使徒(アポストル) (Go！ Go！) 憎しみじゃない 平和を護るだけさ |-| Romanji= Heion datta machi ni Gouon hibikase kuru zo Yabai! Kebai! Monsters! Senjin kinno dare da? Kaijin haijo no sai wa Hakai & Gokai... Bureikou! We know "We are HEROES!" (Ah) Naze aku ni (Omae) Umareta no ka? (Kotae) Shiritai nara (Tokubetsu) Oshieyou Konya seigi no PUNCH de dohade ni Chiru no ga sadame (HERO) Sono na wa yatsu no tame ni aru (Go! Go!) Seijaku no ken wo tsukiagero! (HERO) Kodoku wo seou Apostle (Go! Go!) Nikushimi janai Heiwa wo mamoru dake sa… Romaji by Anime Song Lyrics |-| English= Through the once tranquil town A thunderous roar peals forth Watch out! Freak out! Monsters Who is going to take the lead When we destroy the evil ones Destruction, confusion... Loosen up! We know, We are... HEROES! (Ah) Why were you (You) born of evil? (The answer) If you wish to know (Is special) I shall tell! This night the punching fist of glorious justice Will shatter your fate apart! (HERO) That word exists for you and you alone (Go! Go!) Raise your silent fist to the sky! (HERO!) The apostle bears the weight of solitude! (Go! Go!) For a peace not filled with hatred He must fight! TV Size English translation by VIZ Media Full Version Kanji= (The power lies in my hand You’ll now know ONE PUNCH!) 平穏だった街に 轟音響かせ来るぞ ヤバい！ケバい！ Monsters！ 先陣切んの誰だ？ 怪人排除の際は 破壊＆誤解…無礼講！ We know "We are HEROES！" (Ah)　なぜ悪に (オマエ)　生まれたのか？ (答え)　知りたいなら (特別)　教えよう 今夜正義のパンチでド派手に 散るのが宿命(さだめ) (HERO)　その名はヤツのためにある (Go！ Go！)　静寂の拳(けん)を　突き上げろ！ (HERO)　孤独を背負う使徒(アポストル) (Go！ Go！)　憎しみじゃない 平和を護るだけさ 満点だったスリル 一転恐怖に変えて ヒドい！クドい！ Monsters！ 最強チーム組むぞ 愛嬌ない奴ぁ要らねえ A級B級…Thank you！ You know“We are HEROES！” (Ah)　ビルよりも (マジで)　デカい敵に (ふらり)　挑むアイツ (どこの)　誰だろう？ 荒れ狂う獣人　一発で倒した 汗もかかずに (HERO)　輝け！地獄絵の空に (Go！ Go！)　沈黙の叙事詩　書き上げろ！ (HERO)　混沌(カオス)に堕ちた使徒(アポストル) (Go！ Go！)　波紋広げる 強さが運命だ (HERO)　輝け！地獄絵の空に (Go！ Go！)　沈黙の叙事詩(うた)よ (HERO)　その名はヤツのためにある (Go！ Go！)　静寂の拳(けん)を　突き上げろ！ (HERO)　孤独を背負う使徒(アポストル) (Go！ Go！)　憎しみじゃない 平和を護るだけさ…ONE PUNCH！ |-| Romaji= (The power lies in my hand You'll now know ONE PUNCH!) Heion datta machi ni Gouon hibikase kuru zo Yabai! Kebai! Monsters! Senjin kinno dare da? Kaijin haijo no sai wa Hakai & Gokai... Bureikou! We know "We are HEROES!" (Ah) Naze aku ni (Omae) Umareta no ka? (Kotae) Shiritai nara (Tokubetsu) Oshieyou Konya seigi no PUNCH de dohade ni Chiru no ga sadame (HERO) Sono na wa yatsu no tame ni aru (Go! Go!) Seijaku no ken wo tsukiagero! (HERO) Kodoku wo seou Apostle (Go! Go!) Nikushimi janai Heiwa wo mamoru dake sa… Manten datta suriru Itten kyoufu ni kaete Hidoi! kudoi! Monsters! Saikyou chiimu kumu zo Aikyou nai yatsua iranee A kyuu B kyuu… Thank you! You know "We are HEROES!" (Ah) biru yori mo (maji de) dekai teki ni (furari) idomu aitsu (doko no) dare darou? Arekuru ujuujin ippatsu de taoshita Ase mo kakazu ni (HERO) kagayake! jigoku e no sora ni (Go! Go!) chinmoku no jojishi kakiagero! (HERO) kaosu ni ochita aposutoru (Go! Go!) hamon hirogeru Tsuyosa ga unmei da (HERO) kagayake! jigoku e no sora ni (Go! Go!) chinmoku no uta yo (HERO) sono na wa yatsu no tame ni aru (Go! Go!) seijaku no ken wo tsukiagero! (HERO) kodoku wo seou aposutoru (Go! Go!) nikushimi janai Heiwa wo mamoru dake sa… ONE PUNCH! Trivia *By the end of the opening, each episode has a unique card showing a character. Video JAM Project「静寂のアポストル」（TVアニメ『ワンパンマン』第2期オープニング主題歌）- Music Video（Full ver.）- References Navigation Category:Song